fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Chernotseny
Chernotseny, known as the Chernotseny Nuclear Facility (Russian: Черноценский ядерный комплекс, Chernotsenskiy yadernyy kompleks), is a reactor game, destined for release on the ROBLOX platform. The task of the player is to operate the nuclear reactor within, in order to prevent a meltdown of the entire facility, so this is a task for the special mind for the typical player. There are several characters, all combined into an infobox, according to international recognition, and there are a few characters involved, perhaps including some real people involved as well. The key to knowing all these characters are truely the complicated mind of letting people know, there are no boss fights, or any other circumstances, just some trial and error will easily correct the problem in general. The game was worked on by Simon Phung, by himself, and it took him days worth of projected functioning, according to certain programs as well, which were seemingly featured inside the game in general. In this style of game, according to real game logs, you have to fix leaks, and even operate the core in general, so there could be possibly several characters, and occasionally a few real people, to be properly precise, and this includes some people which were even useful in the game, but the proper explanation is key, this is proof of nice detail. Characters * Vyacheslav Prygatsev - He appears in the game, and orders everyone inside the game to operate as intended, he serves as the superintendent of the game, along with being responsible for the avid operation of the game, when things go wrong, some things begin to be issued, such as when you're forced to repair all the pipes within the game, and this is the case, ordering other people to fix the pipes in general, if not get punished. He is the most involved inside the reactor core in general, and this is apparently crucial for his role. * Boris Shcherbina - A politican who was heavily involved in Chernobyl, and it's subsequent disaster, so he is the 2nd most responsible person required to do the task, he died in 1990 in real life, from poor health, due to radiation poisoning. * Nikolai Klyurenko - He is the least involved character in the game, but also works in law as well. * Nikolai Dzatshanka - A Russian enginer, and former politican, who was denied membership into the FSB, and strongly condemns Putin's actions. * Genrikh Ikhavdoy - A Russian nuclear foreman, who's growing old, but still works in his job. * Lavrentiy Shevetashvili - A Russian ambassador, who's recurring in this game. * Viktor Chandromyrodov - Ukrainian foreman, who's taking over Genrikh Ikhavdoy * Kanemoru Shenamudori - Japanese foreman Setting The setting is based from a Nuclear Power Plant, and there are several factual lines of proof in the game, whenever if you choose to work to protect the article, or even try to destroy it, no matter your choices, the map was based on Pripyat, Ukraine, which the map was derived from, the game was in development for a while, so paying attention to these game logs may be crucial for it's development, once Simon presented it to his school via YT video. The characters are either Russian, or Ukrainian by heritage, but other people from different countries ARE included for this exact reason, so if you pay attention to this page, this is either a complete developmental work, or as a way to inspire people who watched the Chernonyl miniseries, when the core was destroyed in the facility by numerous design flaws. Players need to work together to fix pipes, and operate the reactor core, otherwise bad things will happen, if not certainly extremely vital to the research they're doing in advance. The facility used to be operated by the USSR, but now it's operated under a coalition of leaders who run the facility themselves, most notably, Vyacheslav Prygatsev. Despite this, information remained absolutely vital, and were shared to the public, which was logged, and any time something broke, commands were issued to notify people that something's wrong is appearing in the facility, and to fix the problem IMMEDIATELY! Category:Original Games Category:Nuclear Games Category:Проект Черноцены